Is a Lie
by Chachos
Summary: Lejos de llegar a molestarme por saber que mi novia me era infiel con otro sujeto que vivía frente al mismo edificio que yo, me entraba más la curiosidad de saber a donde llegaría toda esta farsa llena de mentiras. -¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?.-Hace menos de dos meses...o casi dos meses.-No deberías ser tan duro con ella...ella no es tan mala como crees.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**-Se ve a Chachos publicando esto desde una ventana de incógnito (?)-, La verdad no tengo zorras de idea porque no puedo iniciar sesión en fanfiction desde una pagina normal de google chrome...es decir, no se que carajos pasa, abro en una pagina normal y me voy a FF y no puedo ver el link color naranja donde esta mi nickname, no puedo subir update ni nada, no se si esta o no abierta mi cuenta xD -es frustrante...- y ahora tengo que abrir una fucking página de incógnito para poder subir o actualizar fanfics :v, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que zorras pasa? :v, si es así les agradecería mucho que me informaran por PM :'3.**_

_**La narrativa es en primera persona, obviamente desde el punto de vista de Gray-tsu (tsundere lol), esto es AU.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[Is a Lie]~**_

_**.**_

_**[Gray Fullbuster+mención de GraLu+Gruvia (al final)]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Me había quedado dormido de nuevo con el teléfono en la mano, estoy encerrado en la habitación de mi departamento, tumbado boca arriba en mi cama viendo al techo, pensando, pensando en muchas cosas, sobre todo en ella, esa chica rubia con la que había mantenido una relación por casi dos años, no es que estuviera enamorado de ella, al principio sabía que fue solo atracción y con los días si supe que me gustaba, pero aunque tratara aun así no podía llegar a amarla. Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, una chica súper guapa y de las más codiciadas de toda Magnolia, después de una de mis mejores amigas Mirajane claro, ella es rubia natural, tiene un cuerpazo que muchas modelos quisieran tener, se podría decir que casi tiene las medidas "perfectas" de 90-60-90, algo que destaca mucho en ella son sus ojos color avellana, y es que, ¿Cuándo se ha visto a alguien que es rubio natural con ojos cafés?, solo ella y su madre. Total, ambos comenzamos a salir hasta formar una relación, a los ojos de toda Magnolia éramos "la pareja perfecta", bueno pero como dije "a los ojos", hubo un tiempo en el que intente ser un poco más afectuoso pero no podía…ella me decía muy abiertamente que me amaba y me quería mucho, a lo mucho que llegaba a decirle era un "yo también te quiero" o solo un "Yo también". Para toda la ciudad de Magnolia, siempre nos estaban preguntando una fecha para una boda de la que nosotros ni siquiera habíamos hablado, ella solo sonreía diciendo que pronto y yo solo me mantenía en silencio._

_Me incorpore sentándome en el lecho de la cama, apoye mis codos en mis piernas y me lleve las manos a mi cabeza, paseando mis dedos entre mis cabellos, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy frustrado, y tal vez, por un lado tengan razón. Me levante y me dirigí a la persiana para abrirla lentamente y los molestos rayos del sol y del día pasaron entre las pequeñas cortinillas molestándome a los ojos. Entonces la vi, ella se estaba bajando de un taxi, se acomodo sus cabellos rubios hacía un lado, ajusto un poco su short sumamente rabón, y de su bolsillo trasero saco su celular._

_**De: **__Lucy._

_Hoy me quedaré en casa, me siento algo cansada, mi cuerpo me pide descansar._

_Te veo más tarde amor._

_Leí lo que había escrito en un mensaje de texto que me había enviado, bloquee mi celular nuevamente y lo deje en el escritorio que tenía a un lado. Volví a posar mi vista a donde se encontraba la rubia, ella miro para ambos lados como si esperara a que no viniera nadie o si estuviera escondiéndose y por último se metió al edificio de los departamentos de enfrente._

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, ella tan "inocente", apenas hace unas horas te has ido de mi departamento, me diste un beso en los labios, pero ya no son iguales a los anteriores, te levantas y te vistes para irte a tu casa a descansar "sola". Lucy, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, la señorita perfecta y refinada de buena clase…todos la ven así._

_Si al menos supieran que es una farsa…_

_Lo sé, ¿cómo puedo hablar así de mi propia novia no?, bueno creo que si se le puede decir que aun somos pareja. Pase mis ojos nuevamente a una de las ventanas del otro edificio de enfrente, casualmente estaba a la misma altura que la de mi departamento. La puertilla del balcón estaba abierta, ahí se encontraba un tipo de cabellos rosados que se encontraba hablando por teléfono, hasta que unos brazos más pequeños le rodearon la cintura haciendo que se girara y besara en los labios a una chica rubia, muy guapa por cierto…ah claro es mi novia, ¿no?. Es difícil de creer, pero la verdad es que Lucy, sí, la chica "perfecta" para todos en Magnolia, y la chica que hacía "la pareja perfecta" conmigo, me era infiel, ¿Cómo lo supe?, era fácil de saber, y aparte una vez que me quede en su casa me levante temprano sin que se diera cuenta, tiene el sueño muy profundo, fui al refrigerador y tome un vaso de leche helada, al cerrar la puerta vi una nota que iba dirigida a Lucy, decía cosas como de "mi amor, mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ya ansió volver a ir a tu casa o tú a la mía, te amo, eres lo mejor" y esas cosas que solo los bobos enamorados ponen, al final tenía otro nombre que no era el mío, Natsu Dragneel. _

_¿Qué si me enoje, moleste o le reclame algo a Lucy?, no. ¿Por qué?, aún no tengo una respuesta y aparte, quería ver que tan lejos llegaba con esto. Y lejos de enojarme con ella seguimos saliendo y ella salía con el otro sujeto, cuando ella no estaba conmigo me sentía bien, ¿raro verdad?, cualquiera me diría que si estaba loco o porque no le reclamaba algo a la rubia. La verdad no tenía ganas._

_Aunque al principió cuando recién supe que para variar ese sujeto vivía en los departamentos que están cruzando la calle, tampoco tuve deseos de ir a golpearlo ni nada, teniendo la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Dirán que soy un enfermo, pero una vez me toco verlos tener relaciones sexuales, y otra vez, lejos de enojarme o sentirme dolido, solo me quede parado en la ventana pensando, "¿Pensará en mi cuando se la tira? O ¿Pensara en mi cada que él la besa y manosea todo su cuerpo?", bueno no me molestaba la idea, pero la verdad no me importaba._

_Y ahora creo que se me había hecho rutina el ver todos los días como iba con el otro tipo a tener sexo después de haberse revolcado conmigo, al menos siempre usábamos protección. Tome la taza que estaba sobre el escritorio, tenía café de hace dos días, y fui alejándome de la ventana para salir de mi cuarto e ir a dejar la taza a la cocina. Miré el reloj para saber qué hora era ya._

-Las 3:02pm…

_Dije para mí mismo, deje la taza en el fregadero tirando el café por la coladera. Bueno era sábado y no tenía que ir a clases y ni Silver me había llamado para ir a la constructora o algo. Me tomare el día para holgazanear en la casa. Igual me fui a dar un baño, me quede solo en bóxers, igual no creo que nadie venga a visitarme hoy. Cinco minutos después estaban tocando el timbre de mi puerta, fue algo raro. Bueno igual tampoco tenía nada que hacer, posiblemente era mi padre o Loke, así que me fui dirigiendo hasta la sala para abrir la puerta._

-B-buenas tardes Gray…

_Escuche una voz algo penosa y…¡Puta madre, era Juvia!, ¿¡en que mierdas estaba pensando al abrir la puerta sin fijarme primero quien era!?. Me disculpe con ella y la deje que pasara a la sala y dije que me esperara, me fui a ponerme ropa, pase mi mano entre mi cabello, aun seguía húmedo, bueno hoy no usare gel ni musse. Me salí del cuarto y me fui para la sala en donde me esperaba Juvia. Ella vive en el piso de arriba con su primo o hermano, no se que sean, Gajeel. Tienen poco de seis meses en que se mudaron para este edificio. Juvia era una chica algo baja de estatura para mi, tenía tez pálida como la de esas muñecas de porcelana, su cabello era azul y algo largo y terminaba en unas juguetonas ondas, y…bueno soy hombre y no puedo mentir ante lo que mis ojos ven o han visto, Juvia tiene un cuerpazo igual de bueno…o más que el de Lucy…y sus ojos, eran algo grandes y bonitos…¿bonitos?...bueno y sus pestañas eran largas y hacían juego con sus ojos de color azul, era un azul diferente al de los ojos de Mirajane, estos eran azules como lo profundo del mar…y…creo que me he estado desviando un poco._

-Lo siento por lo de hace rato, no pensé que iba a tener visitas –Me disculpe como por enésima vez con ella, y bueno, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si es una chica muy tímida y se ruboriza con facilidad, además si Gajeel se entera de esto posiblemente venga a golpearme.

-No…no hay problema –me dijo, se quedo callada pocos segundos y volvió a tomar la palabra- perdón por molestarte, creo que ibas a tomarte el día para descansar –se disculpo jugando con sus dedos, ¿enserio yo era tan predecible?- voy a la tienda a comprar unas cosas para hornear y para la alacena, y cuando iba bajando se me ocurrió pasar a preguntarte si no se te ofrecía nada.

_Juvia, Juvia, Juvia…siempre tan atenta conmigo…nunca entendí porque ella era así conmigo, llegue a la conclusión de que le gusto, y si es verdad…lo notaba al ver como contenía sus ganas de abrazarme, ocultándolas tras sus ojos, pero ella sabía que yo estaba con Lucy, lo sabía...además no sabe lo de que me es infiel con otro sujeto, pero sabe que las cosas no van bien, y siempre está ahí brindándome apoyo cuando lo necesito, sin que ella me lo pida. Sin duda es una gran chica._

-Pues…tengo lo necesario para la semana, gracias por preocuparte –reí y note el color rojo que se acumulaba el color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah, bueno! –Exclamo con nerviosismo mientras se levantaba del sillón- entonces Juvia se retira -¿Qué si habla en tercera persona?, sí…pero solo cuando está nerviosa o cuando estás sumamente feliz.

_Se levantó del sillón y la acompañe hasta la puerta para que se fuera, pero algo paso por mi mente._

-Juvia, ¿quieres que te acompañe?.

-¿Eh?, ¡No, no te molestes Gray!, tomate tú día, solo pasaba a ver si no se te ofrecía algo y ya me iba, no quiero dar molestias –me sonrió tímidamente.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, Juvia, déjame acompañarte.

-Está bien así Gray, además Lucy vendrá a buscarte.

_Y como si algo mítico y mágico pasara, me llego un mensaje de Lucy. Además note claramente el tono de voz que uso la Juvia al decir el nombre de la rubia._

**_De: _**_Lucy._

_Amor, ¿planeas hacer algo hoy?, porque estaba pensando que  
podríamos pasar la tarde juntos viendo películas en el cine  
o pasar la tarde y noche en tú casa, ¿te parece?._

_Será zorra…bueno, no soy de insultar nunca a una mujer…bueno tal vez sí, pero nunca lo había dicho a Lucy, ni siquiera pensado, pero…¡mierda, mi veces mierda!. Le diré que no y ya. Y si más de rato sigue insistiendo veré que hacer…tengo que ponerle fin a todo esto._

-Juvia –ella me miró- ¿Puedo confiar en ti cierto?.

-Por supuesto Gray…no necesitas ni preguntarlo…¿sucede algo?-Asentí a su pregunta- ¿Es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?.

-Mucho…¿Puedo acompañarte a la tienda? –ella asintió, solo tome mi billetera y las llaves del departamento, había ofrecido a Juvia si íbamos en mi moto, pero se negó y le di la razón, creo que a cómo van las cosas, creo que lo mejor sería caminar.

_ De rato que salimos caminamos un buen rato, era genial platicar con Juvia, yo no lo iba a admitir abiertamente, o tal vez aun no, pero era la verdad, me sentía bien con ella. Llegamos a la tienda y fue a tomar las cosas que tenía que comprar, yo le ayude con algunas cosas que ella no alcanzaba de las repisas altas, aunque me arrepiento un poco, pues se veía sumamente graciosa dando saltitos para alcanzar alguna lata de atún o algo que estuviera muy alto._ _De rato salimos de la tienda, no eran tantas bolsas las que llevaban pero igual me ofrecí a ayudarle. Caminamos un rato más hasta llegar al parque central de Magnolia, ahí nos detuvimos a comprar unas paletas heladas, bueno yo le invite y ella se negó, aunque al final termine convenciéndola diciéndole que a la otra ella me invitaría algo, obviamente no dejaría que me pagara nada, eso no es de hombres, caminamos otro rato por el parque viendo a los niños correr y jugar entre ellos, sin preocupación alguna. Algunos tipos de nuestra edad miraban descaradamente a Juvia de una manera no tan santa…eso era algo que me molestaba así que inconscientemente cada que pasaba eso la rodeaba por los hombros, inventando alguna excusa algo tonta, pero por otro lado parecía que a ella no le importaba._

_De un rato más tarde ya estaba cayendo la noche, nos quedamos sentados en una banca platicando…bueno, prácticamente era yo el que hablaba, no sé de donde jodidos saque tanta confianza con ella, que llegue a contarle lo de Lucy._

-¿Entonces aun no le has mencionado nada de lo que sabes a Lucy? –me cuestiono con su voz algo apagada, podría jurar que casi se sentía culpable.

-No, cada que intento hacerlo algo me lo impide.

-Debes quererla mucho…

-Pues la verdad yo aun…

-Deberías hablar con ella, para que así arreglen sus diferencias…

-Gray, debo confesarte que yo ya sabí-…

-¿Gray?.

-¿Lucy? –Dijimos al mismo tiempo Juvia y yo.

-Me dijiste que estarías con tu padre…y te encuentro con…¿tú vecina? –Me dijo Lucy en modo de algún reproche mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Pues cómo verás Lu-…

-Me retiro –dijo Juvia- gracias por acompañarme a la tienda Gray –termino de decir…No Juvia…no te vayas…

-Adiós Azulita –Le dijo Lucy, y para ser sincero…no me gusto el tono en que lo uso.

-Juvia tú no vas a ninguna parte –Dije en un tono de voz algo demandante, lo cual hizo que ambas se sorprendieran.

-Gray, necesitamos hablar –Protestó Lucy, miró a Juvia de reojo- a solas…¿sí entiendes verdad azulita? –volvió a decir Lucy en ese tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes en ella, fruncí mi entrecejo, no me gustaba la manera en como hablaba, y no solo porque era a Juvia a quien le hablaba de ese modo, si no porque…no era Lucy.

-Lucy, de lo que tengas que decirme, no le veo problema con que Juvia escuche –Creo que fue un grave error…

-Dije que en privado, Gray, lo que yo te tengo que decir no es algo que ella –señalo a Juvia con su dedo índice- deba escuchar ya que son cosas de pareja.

_¿En serio?, ¿hablaba de cosas de pareja cuando era yo el de los cuernos*?_

-Discúlpame, y Gray perdón por lo que vas a escuchar -Era la primera ves que escuchaba tan determinada a Juvia, ¿que es lo que voy a escuchar?, ¿que tengo los cuernos el doble de grande cómo los de las vacas watusis?, sería lo último...creo..., bueno eso era una parte cierta, recién le había contado a Juvia todo lo ocurrido y...- ¿armas una escena de "celos" cuando el invita a algún amigo suyo a caminar por ahí, cuando eres tú la que solo quiere mantener una imagen?.

-Juvia, creo que es mejor que nos vaya-… -Quise decirle que nos fuéramos pero ella siguió hablando, ¿Qué no tengo derecho a hablar en esta conversación?, además los ojos de Lucy hablaban por si solos diciéndole a Juvia que se callara y se fuera.

-No sé de que hablas azulita, pero si no lo entiendes, esto es un asunto de pa-re-ja…y discúlpame pero no necesitamos un mal tercio en este asunto.

-Definitivamente Natsu es mucho para ti –Dijo Juvia apagadamente y…¿¡Que acaba de decir!?.

-¿Qué? –dijimos al mismo tiempo Lucy y yo, ella fingiendo pues sabía a lo que Juvia se refería y yo sorprendido, no tenía idea de que Juvia conociera a Natsu…¿a eso se refería con lo de que la disculpara?...si eso es así entonces eso quiere decir que posiblemente ella y Natsu…

_¿Por qué…por qué siento ese vacío?...no creo…imposible…¿Juvia y Natsu acaso son…?._

-¡Calla! –grito Lucy intentando tapar la boca de Juvia.

-¡Eso no es Justo Lucy!, no es justo para Natsu, ni para Gray…y tampoco para ti –ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono de voz tan apagado en Juvia, odio reconocerlo, pero si ese Natsu y Juvia son lo que creo…no dudare en partirle la cara…ella no merece lo que pasa entre Lucy y Natsu…

_Lucy estaba en un modo casi de shock, pocas veces la he visto así, no me gustaba verla así…pero la verdad era que no soportaba escuchar a Juvia usando ese tono de voz tan apagado, no es tan propio de ella…_

-¿Quieres dejarnos solos Juvia? –volvió a decir Lucy ya más tranquila y con algo de nerviosismo, Juvia asintió y se giro para irse, no sin antes de decirle algo a Lucy.

-Piensa bien las cosas por favor Lucy…tienes que ser clara contigo misma…yo se que…no soy quien para decírtelo, y tú lo sabes pero…Juvia sabe que eres una buena persona…por eso Lucy debes arreglar esto…por tu bien y el de ellos –Me miró y no tuvo que decirme nada, claramente al ver sus ojos entendía que se disculpaba conmigo y que no fuera tan duro con Lucy, una vez que Juvia se fue, comenzó a lloviznar, luego miré a Lucy y nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato hasta que yo tuve que "romper el hielo".

-¿Algo que me quieras decir sobre tus constantes encuentros con Natsu? –le pregunte sin rodeos, trate lo más que pude de no sonar tan rudo…pero quería…necesitaba quitarle esa mascara de encima…y más que todo eso, quería que fuera clara.

-¿Te lo dijo Juvia? –Negué moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Un día sin querer encontré una nota con su nombre, solo eso.

-¿Ha-hace cuanto lo sabes? -¿¡será que lo se desde hace como dos meses o más!?.

-Hace como dos meses o más –mustie por lo bajo y colocando una de mis manos en mi nuca.

-Lo sabías… -dijo en un susurro sorprendido, coloco sus manos en su boca conteniendo un sollozo y luego agacho la mirada- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo sabías, Gray?.

-Esperaba a que fueras sincera y me lo dijeras tú misma.

-Yo…no podemos continuar con esto…yo…Gray…yo…lo siento…en verdad no te merezco, no puedo verte a la cara después de esto… –Dijo y sin más se fue, y yo…bueno, no me lo dijo todo claramente pero al menos fue algo.

_Lo que comenzó como una llovizna se convirtió en aguacero, no me importo caminar bajo la lluvia, en ocasiones me era molesta, pero eso era en lo que menos pensaba ahora. Lo único que ahora tenía en mi cabeza era saber porque Juvia sabía eso de Lucy y Natsu, ¿y porque dijo tan tristemente que Natsu era mucho para Lucy?, ¡demonios!, odio tener esta clase de pensamientos, deje que la lluvia me siguiera mojando, estaba a menos de media cuadra de llegar a mi casa…no quería llegar, pero tampoco podía llegar así como si nada a la casa de mi papá, me vería así y pensaría que estoy así por Lucy, pero la verdad no era por Lucy…yo…solo quería saber que era lo que pasab-…_

-Gray –me llamo Juvia, estaba saliendo del edificio con su paraguas rosa con el que la conocí cuando recién llegaron ella y Gajeel, estaba un poco mojada de su ropa, yo solo me le quede viendo un rato- ¿Dónde estabas?, estás todo mojado, te vas a enfermar anda entra –me dijo con su rostro lleno de preocupación…como dije al principio, Juvia siempre tan preocupada por mí, sin más me deje guiar por ella adentro del edificio, subimos al elevador, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, vi que presiono el numero del piso donde ella vivía, se lo agradecí mentalmente, no quería estar solo. Salimos del elevador y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde era su departamento, entramos y me quede parado en la sala, ella dejo el paraguas en un perchero que había en una esquina- Espérame, voy por unas toallas.

_Vi como dejaba su abrigo azul en el sillón y como se iba al baño y luego volvía con unas toallas en mano que me paso a entregar para que me secara, me sonrió._

-¿Quieres algo de café o chocolate caliente? –me pregunto, yo solo asentí.

-Chocolate caliente está bien –La vi yendo a la cocina, y de un gabinete sacaba unas tasas que se le complicaba alcanzar, yo reí internamente, me acerque y extendí mi brazo y baje las dos tasas que quería- necesitas de esos cajones con los que hacen aerobics –reí, ella fingió molestia y tomo las dos tasas sonriendo.

-Apenas voy a preparar el chocolate…deberías tomar una ducha, en el baño hay ropa limpia de Gajeel, creo que te queda, y deberías dejar tu ropa en la secadora y…

-Lo haré, gracias –le dije mientras me iba en dirección al baño, Gajeel no llegaría hoy, Juvia dijo que estaría en la casa de los papás de su novia Levy.

_Sin pensarlo cuando entre al baño, no pensé que fuera tan amplio, o al menos se miraba así porque supieron aprovechar el espacio. Tome una ducha rápida y salí, me seque con otras toallas limpias, busque en los gabinetes la ropa que me dijo y solo tome un pants y una camisa, me los coloque y salí del baño. Fui a la cocina y me encontré sirviendo el chocolate en ambas tazas, la mire por un momento más, de una vitrina saco una pequeña bolsita, y saco de ella unos bombones que coloco en las tazas…seguí mirándola por un buen rato…tenía muy bonitos rasgos faciales y muy delineados…_

-Gray, no te escuche que salieras –me dijo algo nerviosa, tomo ambas tazas y las coloco en la mesita de estar de la sala, me acerque a ella y me senté, ella se iba a sentar enfrente de mí, pero no la deje, le dije con una seña que se sentara a un lado de mi y así lo hizo…siempre terminaba haciendo lo que yo le pedía, era algo tierna.

_Miramos la televisión por un rato, no sabía que a Juvia le gustara The big bang theory y tampoco pensé que le gustaran los comics de Marvel o que le gustaran los video juegos, reí nuevamente para mis adentros, era una chica rara de esas lindas difícil de encontrar. Suspire y aclare un poco la garganta, ella me miro._

-Juvia, ¿Qué era lo que tú sabías respecto a Lucy y Natsu? –Ella dio un respingo y coloco la taza en la mesita, se giro y me miro.

-Yo…bueno…Juvia… -estaba nerviosa, su forma de hablar en tercera persona la delataba, se miraba tierna cuando se ponía así- bueno…Juvia…Juvia sabía todo… -ella suspiro, yo solo me dedicaba a mirarla y escuchar- bueno, Juvia supo de eso hace dos días…es que…cuando Gajeel y yo íbamos a ver a Natsu –Ahí está de nuevo ese vacío que siento al escuchar como ella dice el nombre de Natsu- cuando íbamos a tocar la puerta del departamento de él, casualmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver que Lucy salía de ahí…Gajeel solo mustio algo por lo bajo y Natsu miró con complicidad a Gajeel…bueno entramos y nos sentamos en la sala. Entonces fue ahí cuando Natsu y Gajeel me confesaron que Lucy y Natsu tenían un "amorío" desde hace tiempo… -ella suspiro y su voz comenzó a sonar temblorosa, yo solo seguía atento a lo que me decía, la verdad estaba más impaciente por saber que era lo que relacionaba a Juvia con Natsu- y bueno…Juvia comenzó a saber todo lo que pasaba realmente, al principio no me agrado del todo lo que hacía Lucy…pero al ver como Natsu se expresaba y como sus ojos brillaban cada que hablaba de Lucy, me di cuenta de que, gracias a ella Natsu volvió a ser como antes, después de que Lisanna lo dejara sin decir nada él comenzó a tomar una actitud extraña que nos tomo por sorpresa a todo, él tío Igneel nos pidió de favor a Gajeel y a mí que ayudáramos a Natsu, fue cuando nos mudamos a Magnolia por petición de su padre…entonces cuando llegamos aquí, él seguía igual de arisco y amargado, entonces es ahí cuando entra Lucy, no sé cómo se conocieron ni nada, pero comenzamos a ver el notorio cambio de humor de Natsu, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, alegre y bromista con todo el mundo.

-Ellos de verdad se quieren –fue lo único que dije para volverla a mirar a la cara.

-Lucy no es mala…no seas tan duro con ella Gray –la mire confundido ¿enserio piensa que después de todo aun sigo con Lucy?- se que tú la quieres mucho, y respeto la decisión de que si quieres seguir con ella…pero no seas tan rudo con ella…ella…de verdad quiere a Natsu, Juvia lo puede notar, con solo ver su mirada te das cuenta.

-No me pidas eso –le dije secamente, ella me miro asustada, nunca me había escuchado hablar así- no me pidas eso cuando eres tú también la que sufre por ese… -ella me miro ladeando su cabeza un poco.

-¿Yo sufrir…por ese? –me cuestiono incrédula, luego de unos segundos pareció entenderlo y se sorprendió, levo sus manos a la boca- Gray, ¿crees que Natsu y yo…

-¿Lo quieres verdad?.

-Pues sí, es obvio que Juvia quiere y estima mucho a Natsu…

-¿Entonces porque eres tan tonta y dejas que esté con Lucy? –cuestione amargamente volteando mi cara, no quería que viera la molestia reflejada en mi cara, y no fue por el hecho de que Lucy se quedara con Natsu, fue más porque Juvia dijo que lo quería y estimaba…por alguna tonta razón pensé en que tal vez podría…

-Gray escúchame –me pidió mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mías, yo solo solté un "uhmm?" y seguía con mi cara volteada pero seguía escuchándola- es natural que Juvia quiera a Natsu porqu-…

-No quiero oírlo.

-¡Gray, por favor déjame terminar! –en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola era la primera vez que la escuchaba gritarme, y ante tal sorpresa no pude evitar girarme para verla- es natural que Juvia quiera y se preocupe de tal manera de Natsu porque es mi primo al igual que Gajeel.

-¿Qué? -¿escuche bien?...era…¿su primo?...- no entiendo.

-Los padres de Natsu y Gajeel son primos hermanos, y Juvia es prima de ambos porque la mamá de Juvia y el papá de Gajeel eran cuates…pero cuando mi mamá murió mi tío decidió hacerse cargo de Juvia porque mi papá no era tan buena influencia…y bueno, desde que Juvia vivía con Gajeel y Natsu ambos nos hicimos muy unidos y siempre nos cuidábamos…y cuidamos aun los unos a los otros, por eso Juvia quiere tanto a Natsu, no por otra cosa y… -No sé que me pasaba, al escuchar todo eso sentí una paz tan…reconfortante que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla- ¿G-Gray?.

-No…Juvia…no me dejes –fue lo único que le dije, la verdad me sentía tonto…muy tonto, ¿Por qué?, por no apreciar desde antes lo que la vida me había puesto frente a mis ojos…me sentía como cuando era niño e intentaron quitarme del lado de mis padre, pero al sentir como ella correspondía mi abrazo me sentí aliviado.

-No, Juvia no te dejará solo Gray –no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

_Bueno, creo que después de todo lo ocurrido con Lucy me pude dar cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tuve frente a mis ojos desde hace buen tiempo. Seguimos abrazados por un buen rato hasta que hable de nuevo._

-Creo que ya no necesitaras de esos cajones para aerobics para bajar las cosas que no alcances –ambos reímos ante tal comentario y seguimos sentados en el sillón esperando el próximo capítulo de The big bang Theory.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¡Holo!, tenía esto desde ayer pero no pude publicarlo D:, en fin, no me gusta poner a Lucy de mala, pero no me cae ni bien ni mal xD, pero es de mi agrado pasable :v, en fin lo dejo a su criterio :B, trate de no sacar del todo a los personajes de su rol...en fin, espero sus sensuales reviews c:**_

_**Ch**achos**.**_


End file.
